My Jolly Sailor Bold
by Novahetalia
Summary: "I-I-I c-c-curse you, by Poseidon's w-w-ill. M-m-may you n-never r-rest. Y-you shall wander the seas w-ithout luck for e-eternity. T-this is m-m-y curse for you Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." She said, blood gurgling in the back of her throat. The woman spluttered, spitting blood all over the pirate in front of her before her eyes.. Adopted by Ravenwood316
1. Chapter 1

The crystal water of the ocean reflected the rising sunset, acting as a mirror. Wispy clouds surrounded the setting sun, as though to act as a blanket to the sleepless sun.

Below the dying sky was an expansive town. From a distance it appeared to be lit up with a thousand lanterns. But in reality, fire was everywhere.

In the town, death followed all. From the baker's boy to the Noble-man's daughter, Death followed behind. Always close. Flames leapt from building to building, illuminating the city in its dangerous orange-yellow glow. Loud curses and agonising screams leapt from the buildings as people scummed to the deathly raid

A young woman ran through the chaotic burning town around her, using the shadows as a cover as thugs ran by. Screams and yells for help came from all around her. Pushing herself from the corner, she made her way to the cliff where her beloved sailor said he would wait for her, by their arrangement. He had only been here in the town for about a week, showering her with gifts and words of love, promising to whisk her away from the small dull town she inhabited with her wealthy merchant father.

Windows exploded as she passed, flames reaching out with invisible hands to grasp at her clothes, singing her clothes indefinitely. She surged forward, reaching the cliff in a rush. She stood at the top near the edge and waited for her beloved, pushing the agonising voices from her mind. Her head of brunette hair swivelled around, seeking the one she loved, her flyaway curl bouncing along with her erratic movements.

Behind her she heard the familiar footsteps. She looked behind her, spotting her sailor, followed by numerous armed men. Her Sailor was not dressed in his usual dock hand garb of a white singlet and loose, baggy blue pants, being replaced instead by a long red and black coat, splattered with the blood of the townspeople, and long black pants tucked into filthy bloodstained boots .Her eyes widened as she saw her sailor smirk darkly at the sight of her. Happy memories of the man who had stolen her heart faded. All the times they had kissed and made love, now seemed nothing more than a dream. She took a step back as they approached and accidently kicked a stone off the cliff, sending it tumbling into the ocean below. Jagged rocks protruded from the ocean, seemingly as sharp as a pike-man's spear.

The young merchant's daughter shied away as the men surrounded her. Tears streamed down her soft beautiful face as her sailor pulled his sharp, silver dagger, swung back and pierced her through her body, just above her heart.

She looked down at body, eyes widening as blood poured from the wound in her chest, marring her perfect, unscarred skin. Blood soaked her pretty brown and gold gown and puddled at her feet. She looked back at the sailor that broke her heart.

"A-Antonio… W-w-why? I-I thought y-y-you l-" She coughed out, blood leaking down the side of her mouth, adding to the stain on her dress.

"You thought I loved you? How foolish, amore. I have killed many; love was never in my heart. Now die" The 'Sailor' - Antonio - said pulling the blade from her chest, flicking the blood onto her face and clothes.

"I-I-I c-c-curse you, by Poseidon's w-w-ill. M-m-may you n-never r-rest. Y-you shall wander the seas w-w-ithout luck for e-e-ternity. T-this is m-m-y curse for you Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." She said, blood gurgling in the back of her throat. The woman spluttered, spitting blood all over the pirate in front of her before her eyes rolled back and she toppled over the edge, heading for the suddenly fierce depths of the sea. The ocean seemed to rear up in anger as the young woman fell towards it.

The men peered over the edge and waited for the girl to be impaled on the spikes of the cliff. However just before she hit the luminous water, hands flew from the water holding the girl above the spikes before lowering her into the water, as though she was a delicate flower. As her body made contact with the now murky water, her brunette hair billowed out around her, blood washing from her skin and clothing. Web-like hands tore at the clothing as the body sank, leaving the girls bare skin available to the elements.

Out of nowhere they heard the mermaid's chorus over the screams and curses coming from the blazing town.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold."_

The last thing the pirates saw was the silvery-purple tail of a newborn mermaid.

The young woman let her body fall down to the water, accepting her fate of death. She had so wished to take revenge, but alas it was not to be.

Right before she hit the tallest spike, webbed, scaly hands shot out of the water and held her before the spike could touch her. She could feel herself being moved away from the sharp point of the water by the hands, before being lowered into the water. She crossed her hands over her chest and felt herself being gently pulled under the water. Once she was completely submerged she felt the hands tear at her clothes, ripping them from her body. She opened her eyes, regretting the action as ocean water stung her eyes, tearing away at her sight. She squinted into the area around her to see nothing but flashes of fish tails. Suddenly a face appeared above her, scary but beautiful. Fine silver scales covered the face, barely visible in the water. Small fangs protruded from her mouth as the aquatic creature peered at the young woman. A trail of silver hair sprouted from the creatures head.

Then a voice spoke into her head, soothing and gentle.

"My fair lady, I am Faurina. I am here on behalf of King Poseidon himself. His lordship has heard your cries and has bestowed upon this Antonio Fernandez Carriedo the Curse you wished upon him and his descendents. It is his lordships wish for you to be able to witness the revenge yourself. However In order for this to occur, you must become a maiden of the sea, forever forsaking the land save for one day a year, whence you may walk among the lands people in secrecy. Do you agree to Join the maidens of the see in order to seek the revenge you so desire?" The creature asked, her voice breaking the silence of the young lady's head.

The young lady hesitated, but in the end she agreed, wanting to see her once- love crumble benethe the curse she had laid upon him. She nodded her head. The creature smiled, placing her webbed hand over the girl's heart, speaking in ancient tongues. The young lady's eyes flew shut as she felt her legs fuse together and scales begin to grow over her lower regions as pain shot through her back. The wound on her chest sealed up, but left a dark black mark over the heart which resembled a dark sun. Finally the pain stopped.

And Lovina opened her eyes

**Authors Note: Welcome to My Jolly Sailor Bold, my latest fic! I suggest you listen to My Jolly Sailor Bold which is a sea shanty that was featured in the latest Pirates of the Caribbean. This is my interpretation of it. **

**Please Read and Review~!**


	2. Authors Note

To my readers….

I am sorry to inform you that Frozen World, My Jolly Sailor Bold and Ragdoll are no longer being written. This is due to a lack of time and the fact that I have moved on from the Hetalia fandom. These stories are up for Adoption if anyone would like to continue them.

Please PM me if you wish to do so.

Regards

Novahetalia


End file.
